Misi
by Nymphadora-chan
Summary: Rin sedang menjalani misi yang Len tidak boleh ketahui. kenapa?/ summary ngaco total. gomen aku gak bisa bikin summary T..T. mending langsung baca aja deh! *maksa*/ RnR plis :3.


**'Misi'**

**Vocaloid fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: crypton media future**

**Pairing: Rin and Len**

**Genre: Humor, family**

**WARNING! Gaje, abal, ooc, typo, jelek, de el el.**

**Hai minna-san! ^^ perkenalkan, aku author baru disini. Panggil aja aku Dora-chan (?) *addicted to dora***

**Ini fanfic keduaku setelah yang pertama. Aku minta maaf fanfic pertama tampilannya ancur benget. Soalnya aku kudet, jadi kukira tulisan2 tentang font itu bakal ilang kalo udah di publish. Sekali lagi, maapkan kesalahan dora ya *nangis bombay**bungkuk*.**

**Kali ini pairnya tetep RinLen! Dora cinta banget sama pair ini karna dora rasa pair ini imut banget 'w')/ tapi untuk kali ini, Dora kasih genre humor. Semoga aja berhasil w**

**Oke, Happy Reading minna-san! ^^**

.

.

.

.

Kagamine Rin namanya. Gadis 14 tahun dengan rambut honeyblondenya itu berkutat pada layar laptopnya. Wajahnya mengantuk akibat begadang semalaman membuat muka manisnya menjelma jadi zombie. Apa gerangan yang ia lakukan?

" hoi Rin, gak tidur?" suara parau bariton menyahut. Rin nengok. Hoh, ternyata cuma si Len. Kagamine Len adalah saudara kembarnya. Daripada sebutan saudara kembar, mereka lebih cocok disebut 'Rival Abadi'. Rin memutar bola matanya.

" tidur aja sono sendiri. Gue ada misi " jawab Rin kalem. Len tersedak.

" misi apaan? Emang cewek kayak lo bisa jalanin misi?"

Bogem mentah melayang ke kepala Len.

" berisik lo! Diem deh ah! Misi gue penting tau!"

Len ngakak membuat Rin mendelik sinis. Adik kembarnya gak kapok kena bogem gratisannya Rin.

" hahaha, misi buat nyolong jeruk purut dari pohon tetangga sebelahkah? Hahaha," Rin makin melemparkan tatapan sinis. Len yang emang gak tau sopan santun sama kakaknya malah tambah ngakak. Enak aja sembarangan dibilang misi nyolong jeruk purut tetangga sebelah. Selera Rin bukan jeruk purut man! Lebih tinggi keles! Rin tidak begitu mempedulikan Len yang terus ngakak. Malahan menyumpahi Len biar keselek terus mati.

" emang misi apaan sih?" Len yang akhirnya kepo nanya ke Rin. Rin cuek. Len gak di anggep sama sekali. Len berkali-kali nanya tetep aja diacuhin sama Rin. berasa jadi anak bawang, Len kesel. Di ambil laptop Rin terus dia baca kenceng-kenceng.

" HATSUNE MIKU AT 2:46, RIN! KAITO-NII JADIAN DONG SAMA-"

" LEN! BALIKIN HEH! "

Akhirnya mereka berdua rebutan laptop Rin. kejer-kejeran dari ujung utara sampe ujung selatan. dan akhirnya sebuah tragedi terjadi. Rin kesandung kaki meja makan dengan Len yang 5 cm didepannya. Dan kejadian yang mengilukan (?) terjadi.

Rin jatoh tepat diatas Len dengan Laptop yang kelempar entah kemana.

Oke fine, ini dramatis.

" aw, sakit" keluh Rin sambil mencoba berdiri.

"gila lo berat banget! Gue rasa tulang gue patah!" Len ikut ngusap-ngusap punggungnya. Rin yang lagi sibuk mijetin kepalanya yang tadi ikutan kepentok meja melirik ke arah Len. Len sadar dan mencoba kabur. Tapi,

" HEH, ADEK KURANG AJAR! BALIKIN LAPTOP GUE! SIALAN LO! "

Tapi terlambat.

Rin udah keburu murka. Len dihadiahi ribuan bogem mentah lalu dilempar keluar jendela.

Oke, ini makin dramatis.

Rin puas banget. Tapi seketika dia inget laptopnya tadi kelempar entah kemana sama Len. Dia langsung sibuk nyari sambil komat kamit. Berharap laptopnya enggak hancur berkeping-keping hingga jadi butiran debu. Lebay.

Muka Rin tambah cemas. Laptopnya kagak ketemu-temu. Mukanya pengen nangis dan akhirnya malah pundung di sudutan. Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai menggerayangi otak Rin.

" gimana kalo laptopnya kebanting ke kolong kulkas? "

" gimana kalo laptopnya ikutan nyangsang keluar jendela bareng Len terus diambil orang lain? "

" gimana kalo laptopnya nyasar ke mesin cuci? kena aer kan rusak!"

Rin makin nunduk. Gak sadar kalo ada orang yang diem-diem masuk ke rumahnya sambil bawa laptop terus nyolek pundak dia. Orang itu makin gak sabaran sambil terus nyolek-nyolek pundak Rin. akhirnya, Rin nengok juga.

" panggil kek! Colek-colek gitu orang mana ngerti! " semprot Rin. Orang itu yang ternyata adalah Len malah cengengesan.

" nih laptopnya. Sori tadi gue baca isinya. Ternyata misinya cuma buat nguntilin Miku sama Kaito kencan biar kencan mereka berhasil. Gak seru ah! Kirain misi apaan gitu kek" Len ngomong santai sambil nyodorin laptopnya. Rin ngeliatin setiap detil laptopnya. Takut ada yang rusak. Sukur sih gak ada. Rin, yang awalnya mau bilang makasih malah jadi kesel lagi. Laptopnya di ambil dengan kasar dari tangan Len terus Rin balik membelakangi Len.

" hoi, bukan bilang makasih lo malah ngambek lagi. Sori elah, meski Kaito bespren gue, gue gak bakal bilangin" Len bukannya ikutan kesel karna dikacangin malah masang muka melas yang bikin orang geli.

Rin makin gondok. Omongan ' gue-gak-bakal-bilangin' milik Len selalu palsu. Gak pernah bisa dipercaya. Miku kan pemalu. Nanti kalo misalkan Len dengan cueknya ngasih tau Kaito gimana? Miku bisa marah sama Rin terus gamau cerita lagi sama Rin. padahal, Rin kan hobi ngoleksi cerita cinta Miku di hpnya.

Terlihat seperti fans huh?

Oke, lupakan.

Rin narik napas, hembusin lagi, narik napas yang banyak lagi membuat dia keliatan kayak orang kehabisan oksigen. Len ngernyitin dahi ngeliat kelakuan kakaknya yang 'weird'.

" oke, gue kasih lo kesempatan. TAPI, kalo misalnya lo kasih tau ke Kaito, lo bakal MATI!" Rin sengaja nekenin kata-kata 'MATI'-nya biar Len takut. Len emang dasar bebal Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja sambil nundukin kepalanya lagi. Mainan hp.

Rin menghela napasnya. Apa boleh buat, itulah Len, adeknya yang super duper bebal kalo dibilangin. Membuat orangtua Rin sempat berniat nyekolahin Len di pelosok pedalaman Afrika. Tapi, tetep aja Rin sayang sama Len sebagaimana Len sayang sama Rin.

Rin niat lanjutin chatnya sama Miku. Tapi kayaknya Miku udah off. Jadi dia pergi ke kamar. Berniat tidur.

" mau kemana?"

"menurut lo?"

" ke kamar ya? Ikut dong! "

Rin nyuekin adeknya sambil terus jalan ke arah kamar. Len nyusul kakaknya yang sedari tadi nyuekin Len, lalu merangkul Rin. Rin tersenyum lalu membalas rangkulan Len.

Ah, indahnya persaudaraan.

" LENNN! KURANG AJAR LO YE! "

Len ketawa-ketiwi terus kabur ngehindarin Rin. lebih tepatnya ngehindarin tendangan dan bogem gratis Rin. Len emang dasar kurang ajar malah ngelewein Rin.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Janji Len emang palsu. Katanya gak bakal bilang ke kaito, tapi pada akhirnya malah bilang. Rin murka banget waktu ngeliat dengan mata kepala sendiri pas Len bilang ke Kaito soal hal yang tadi malem. Len emang selalu nyari ribut. Bagi Len, hidup tanpa keributan itu bagai taman tak berbunga.

Rin udah kayak bom atom yang siap meledak kapanpun. Basoka di tangan kiri pedang samurai punya Gakupo ditangan kanan. Belakang Rin ada tank yang siap ngebom Len. Berlebihan?

" DASAR BOCAH TENGIL! "

Tawa Len makin lepas. Dia terus berlari sampai ke lapangan sekolah. Rin, yang udah ngos-ngosan berhenti sebentar. Len berasa gak ada lagi yang ngejar, nyamperin Rin yang terduduk di tangga karna kecapekan.

" eh, lo tau gak? Kata Kaito kalo lo nguntilin kencannya sama Miku, lo bakalan di jorokin ke kali loh! " Len berusaha nakut-nakutin. Rin mendesis. Menatap sinis ke arah Len.

"ehehe, bercanda doing kok sist " muka Len pucet ngeliat muka Rin yang udah menjelma jadi setan (?)

"MATI KAU. GYAHAHAHA!"

Len ngambil langkah dan langsung lari menghindari Rin yang terus menerus meneriakan ' mati kau Len!' atau 'dasar adek gak berguna!'.

Benarkan? Persaudaraan memang indah.

.

.

.

.

.:THE END:.

.

.

***baca dari atas* HUAHHHH FANFIC MACAM APA INI?! *ikutan Rin pundung disudutan***

**Gimana? Bagus? Jelek? Ancur? Abal? **

**Pasti jelek ya. Huhuhu T.T**

**Oh ya, nanti fanfic Dora yang 'arigatou' bakal dora edit dan semoga jadi bagus. Muehehe.. *ngibrit***

**Thanks for reading! ^^**

**Review-nya minna? :3**


End file.
